Daddy Howell
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: What if it was Thurston Howell III who had Annie come stay at his house for Christmas. AU
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Howell

It was 1932 in Newport Rohde Island and Thurston Howell III, formerly a billionaire was now a multi-millionaire, due to the Great Depression. His factories we closing down and he was very upset. Sometimes he wished he had a son to take over Howell Industries someday. His wife whose given name was Eunice, but who he and everyone else in their social circle called Lovey had always wanted a daughter, but she and Thurston were never able to have a child after years of trying. It was the Howell's tenth wedding Anniversary. They were dinning at the French restaurant where Thurston had proposed ten years ago.

"Lovey, I had the most wonderful idea come to me this afternoon", said Thurston.

"Oh Thurston all your ideas are wonderful!" cooed Lovey.

"Yes, I know they are. How would you like to have an orphan stay with us during the week of Christmas?" asked Thurston.

"Just a week Thurston? Thurston can't we adopt, please?"

"Well what about having the child stay with us for a week, and then we can decide if we want to adopt. All right, Lovey?" said Thurston.

"Oh all right Thurston. I'd like to go to the orphanage myself to select a child, since you will be in London on business", said Lovey.

"A Howell, go to an orphanage? No Lovey, I'll send my secretary", said Thurston.

"Thurston darling, it's the only charity we support that I've never been too. We give to the City Board of Orphanages and I've never been to one. I've been to Harvard and the symphony, museums and opera, but never a Newport orphanage", said Lovey.

"Oh all right dear but do be careful. I've heard it's in an awful neighborhood", said Thurston.

"I'll be alright with your chuffer by the car", said Lovey

"That child is bound to love living in the Howell mansion and maybe even love money after a week!", replied Thurston.

"I hope it's the best Christmas they've ever had! Oh Thurston this will be so much fun! We must throw a party soon!", exclaimed Lovey.

"Yes, dear. Oh Lovey darling, you're marvelous. I'm so glad I married you", said Thurston.

"So am I dear!", said Lovey.

They left the restaurant looking forward to next week.

Lovey Howell looked around the neighborhood in disgust. What had she gotten herself into? As she stepped out of the limo she looked at the very plain building in front of her, the Hudson St. Orphanage for Girls. After she had rang the doorbell a very unprofessional looking woman with red frizzy hair greeted her.

"Yeah", said the woman who Lovey had been told was Ms. Hannigan.

"Miss Hannigan, I'm Mrs. Howell. The Newport Board of Orphans sent me"

After Miss Hannigan lead her in, she began to talk about a child who left the orphanage and how she was sorry she didn't call the cops. Lovey was very confused.

"Miss Hannigan, what are you talking about?"

Miss Hannigan then stated that if she was selling beauty products, she didn't need them. She then put her feet up on her desk. Lovey was appalled!

"Miss Hanigan, I am the wife of Thurston Howell III!" ,exclaimed Lovey

The Thurston Howell III, the Millionaire?", exclaimed Miss Hannigan.

"The Multi-Millionaire!"

"Holy Mary Mother of God!", exclaimed Miss Hannigan taking her feet off the desk.

"Mr. Howell and I would like to invite an orphan to spend a week with us in our home."

Just then a closet door opened and an adorable red head stuck her head out and smiled. Lovey couldn't help but smile back.

"What kind of an orphan did he have in mind?", asked Miss Hanigan.

Friendly, Intelligent", replied Lovey.

The redhead in the closet whispered ,"MI-S-S-I S-S- I –P-P I."

Lovey smiled back at the charming redhead. She wanted to spend the week with her and hopefully adopt her.

"Happy", continued Lovey.

The redhead began to laugh. Miss Hannigan closed the door of the closet ignoring the girl. The redhead opened it again. When Miss Hannigan inquired about age, Lovey looked at the girl's hand signals to find out that she was 10. The redhead girl pointed to her hair.

"I almost forgot, Mr. Howell prefers redheads.", said Lovey once she realized what the girl was trying to tell her.

"Ten year old redheads, sorry we don't have any.", said Miss Hannigan.

"What about this child, right here? ",asked Lovey, who walked up to the redhead who had left the closet.

"Oh Annie, you don't want Annie."

"Why ever not?", asked Lovey

"She's a drunk"

She's the drunk, thought Lovey who had smelled alcohol on Miss Hannigan earlier.

"Annie, how would you like to spend a week with Mr. Howell and me at our house?"

"Oh boy! I would love to! I would really love to!",replied Annie.

Lovey and Miss Hannigan then began to argue about Annie. Miss Hannigan said that Annie was a brat needed to learn her place. Lovey couldn't believe it! Annie seemed like such a sweet girl. Lovey finally threatened that she'd have Miss Hannigan fired because the director of the Newport Board of Orphans was very close to Mr. Howell. This wasn't true, but Lovey wanted to take Annie from Miss Hannigan who she despised greatly. Annie persuaded Lovey to let her take her dog, Sandy with her

After they left, Lovey began to question Annie about her life in the orphanage. She felt sympathy for this girl who lived with such a rude and cruel drunken woman in such a drab building.

"Annie, are all orphanages this dreadful?", asked Lovey.

"I don't know Mrs. Howell. I've lived there since I was a baby.", said Annie.

"Oh, what is it like?"

"Awful, we sew dresses and clean the orphanage, eat mush. We try to have fun when we can."

"Oh that does sound awful dear. You make your own dresses? Does she pay you for the work you do?"

"No she doesn't. We don't get Christmas presents either. No one care for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage.", said Annie.

"What did you do that upset Miss Hannigan so much?"

"I ran away in the laundry cart. Mr. Bundles always washes the sheets at his laundry and I tried to run away today. That's why I was in the closet. Sometimes she locks us in the closet."

"Annie does Miss Hannigan give you schooling?"

"Not much. I taught myself to read though"

"That's how you could spell Mississippi! Well Annie here we are, the Howell Mansion. The first thing we need to do is get you new clothes. That's an awful dress, but first I must introduce you to the servants."

"Wow, this is your house? I think I'm gonna like it here!"

"You mean going to, dear. Nobody we associate with says gonna. I do hope Mr. Howell will let you keep the dog. Come along Annie."

Nobody had ever called Annie dear before, that she could remember. It made her feel like someone cared about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annie was amazed when she stepped into the Howell mansion. There was a large foyer with a marble floor and staircase. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. This is Annie. She will be staying with us for a week. Annie, what would you like to do first?", asked Lovey

"The windows and then the floors…"

"Annie you don't understand. You don't have to do any work while you are here. You are our guest, said Lovey holding back tears. She was so upset that all Annie knew was work. She had to talk to Thurson soon about having the board of orphanages inspect the orphanage!

"How am I going to earn my keep?"

"Annie, Miss Hannigan is a cruel woman. I believe that no child should work like you used to. Let me give you a tour of the house. I will also have plenty of new outfits for you soon"

"Thanks Mrs. Howell"

"You're welcome Annie", said Lovey leading Annie and her dog Sandy though the house.

"This will be your bedroom Annie. I'll have all your new outfits here by tomorrow morning", said Lovey opening the door to a large bedroom with a large bed with pink silk sheets.

"Leapin' Lizards!", exclaimed Annie

"I'm sorry I don't understand. What do you mean?", asked a confused Lovey.

"That's something I always say. It's like saying, oh my goodness!", explained Annie.

"You like it then?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Howell!"

"Good, I'm glad you like it. We'll be having dinner in an hour. Mr. Howell should be home soon"

"Mrs. Howell, Mr. Howell has just arrived", said a maid that Annie and Lovey met in the hallway.

"Oh thank you, Peggy"

When Annie and Lovey reached the bottom of the staircase, Lovey introduced Annie.

"Annie this is Mr. Howell."

"Thurston, this is Annie. She's the orphan…"

"Lovey I wanted a boy!"

"Well you never told me you wanted a boy, dear."

"That's all right, Mr. Howell. I had a fun time anyway. I got to meet everybody and see your house. It was really fun! I'll always remember this fun day but I can go back., exclaimed Annie.

"Lovey, do I smell dog?"

Just then Sandy came running down the steps. "This is my dog Sandy."

"Oh well I'm glad to see you like my house so much. It's been in our family for years. We also have a house in the Hamptons, Oyster Bay and a townhouse in New York City. I wouldn't send you back, Annie. It wouldn't be polite of me. This week you can go and see all our houses", said Thurston who thought Annie was rather pleasant and he had a feeling his wife was already fond of her.

Thanks Mr. Howell! Can Sandy stay too? Yes but when we entertain, Sandy will not be running through the house"

"Oh Thurston thank you for letting Annie stay! Oh look at the time, time for cocktails."

"Annie would you like some pink lemonade?" You can join Mr. Howell and me if you would like."

"Oh wow, I've never had pink lemonade before!"

A few minutes later the butler, Jeeves came in the room with the drinks.

"Darling, how was London?"

"It was fine Lovey. King George gave a call to talk a bit. I'm the only American businessman he ever talks to you know."

"I know dear. I do think it helps that the Spencers are distant cousins of the Wentworths."

"You know the King of England, Mr. Howell? Leapin' Lizards!"

"Leaping Lizards?"

"Thurston it's an expression of excitement she uses."

"Oh, yes and Mrs. Howell is related to aristocracy."

"What?"

"A family in England who has been rich for many years and has a very large home and are close friends to the Royal Family", explained Lovey.

"Oh."

"Annie how would you like it if you could meet some of the other children in the neighborhood?", asked Lovey.

"I'd love too, Mrs. Howell!"

"All right then I'll call my friends and ask them to have their nannies bring over the children tomorrow."

"Do you think the kids will like me?"

"I hope so dear."

"Dinner is served", said Jeeves.

When Annie sat down at the dining room table the number of silverware confused her.

"Is something wrong, Annie?"

"All of these forks and spoons…"

"Work your way inward. This is for the salad, and the one closest to your plate is for dessert. Do you understand, dear?", asked Lovey.

"I think so", said Annie who normally didn't get much more than lumpy oatmeal.

That evening the Howells took Annie to the Philharmonic orchestra in Providence. Lovey had gone out to children's boutique earlier in day to get Annie a beautiful pink dress. She was glad that the dress fit her perfectly. She hadn't even met Annie when she had picked out the dress.

"Mrs. Howell it's so pretty!"

"You look like a proper young lady. It's perfect. I'm having a red dress made for you for Christmas."

As they left, Mrs. Howell explained the proper etiquette to Annie of the symphony.

Annie enjoyed the music and all the pretty outfits that the other women were wearing. On the way back she fell asleep. After Peggy, the maid had put the sleeping girl to bed; Lovey went in and gave Annie a kiss on the forehead. Tomorrow she would talk to Thurston about adoption


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Lovey knocked on Annie's bedroom door and walked in to greet Annie. Annie was just finishing her breakfast in bed.

"Good morning Annie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Howell and I just had the best breakfast ever!"

"I'm glad you slept well. Jane does make good Eggs Benedict, doesn't she? Do you still want to meet some girls your age who live in the neighborhood? I thought you could have a tea party, or would you prefer milk and cookies?"

"Yes, I'd love too! Milk and chocolate chip cookies, please!"

"All right, that'll be at 2:00 and before that we can go to the toy store soon and get you some dolls and maybe a teddy bear."

"Mrs. Howell I'd love some dolls, instead of a Teddy Bear could I have some books?"

"Of course, what did you read at the orphanage?"

"Magazines about movie stars, I told you before that I taught myself to read but actually Lizzy taught me. She just became an orphan last year, so she had gone to school before."

"Well I'll get you some books more suitable for a young lady your age. If you want a magazine I have some about fashion, but I'd never read a magazine about a movie star! Your new dresses are in the closet. If you need anything, just ring this bell and one of the maids will come. We'll leave at 10 all right?

"Ok, Mrs. Howell."

Annie had so much fun at the toy store. She got some beautiful dolls and some books. She couldn't wait to show the girls who were coming over. Later in the day the girls came over with their nannies.

"Now Annie dear I'll be talking to Mr. Howell if you need me. I hope those girls are kind to you and remember maters matter all right?"

"Ok, Mrs. Howell, but I thought you said they'd like me?"

"I hope they do, Annie."

A few minutes later Jeeves told Annie "Annie, you guests have arrived."

"How kind of you to let me come. I'm Elizabeth Edwards. This is my nanny, Eliza."

"Hello I'm Annie. I'm glad you could come."

"Annie who? You must have a last name."

"Nobody's ever told me my last name before."

"Oh, this is my best friend, Nellie Worthington"

"How do you do? I can't believe the Howells have let an orphan live with them! Mother says it isn't proper to have a poor orphan in such a wealthy family", said Nellie.

"Do you have a nanny?", asked Annie trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, I'm eleven, I don't need a nanny anymore!"

"Would you like to see my new dolls that Mrs. Howell got me?", asked Annie.

"You still play with dolls?", asked Nellie

"Well I used to have an old rag doll once, but I just got these dolls. They are collector dolls."

"I can't believe the Howells are being so nice to an orphan, like you! Mother told me they are just doing it for the press."

"Maybe the Howells really like her.", suggested Elizabeth.

"Of course they don't! I don't even know why I'm here with such a lowly orphan who used to play with rag dolls."

"Nellie that isn't very nice, you know", said Eliza.

"You can't tell me what to do you aren't my nanny!"

"Nellie you made Annie cry. Even if she is an orphan you were not nice at all", said Elizabeth.

"Her parents were never in the Social Register. Annie I will never like you. I'm only here because mother made me come!"

Annie couldn't take it any longer. She ran to Thurston's study and ran in without knocking.

"Annie, what's wrong, darling? You've been crying", said Lovey as she gave her her handkerchief.

"Nellie says you don't like me. She doesn't like me either."

"I like you very much Annie. You are a very nice young lady."

She doesn't like that I'm an orphan."

"Oh I see, well she sounds like her mother, who reminds me of my mother. You see some people think rich people have to mean to others who are not rich", explained Lovey.

"That sounds like Nellie! Do you like me too Mr. Howell?"

"Yes I do Annie. I don't want a boy anymore."

"Oh good!" I think I'm going to sing a song that I used to sing at the orphanage"

"I didn't know you sang!",exclaimed Lovey.

Annie then began singing.

The sun'll come out tomorrow

Bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow

There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about

Tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs,

And the sorrow

'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck a day

That's gray,

And lonely,

I just stick out my chin

And Grin,

And Say,

Oh!

The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

So ya gotta hang on

'Til tomorrow

Come what may

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love ya Tomorrow!

You're always

A day

A way!

"That's a nice little song, isn't it Thurston?"

"I suppose so"

After Annie and Lovey went back to the room where Annie had been entertaining, they had found out that Nellie had left. Annie had a nice afternoon talking to Elizabeth, who despite her high social status was very kind to Annie.

"Thurston before Annie came in here I was going to ask you about adopting Annie."

"Lovey she's a nice enough girl, but a woman can't take over Howell Industries."

"Thurston that girl wants parents who love her. She may end up taking Howell industries someday. Radcliffe has business classes now, you know. Besides you heard what I told you of that dreadful orphanage. Isn't what that evil woman is doing criminal?"

"Yes, Lovey it is. I'll talk to the director board of orphanages tomorrow. That woman must be stealing our donations."

"And using those poor, sweet girls for slave labor and depriving them of an education. Oh Thurston we have to adopt Annie!"

"We will Lovey. She seems to be a very bright girl and I'm sure she'll make a wonderful CEO some day, know that I know Radcliffe has business classes. She is also a very cheerful girl. I enjoy having her around."

"Oh Thurston, thank you dear! Let's tell her tomorrow. I'm going to dinner with Mille and Lucy and then my meeting of the DAR. Thurston let's tell her tomorrow before we see the Nutcracker in New York"

"Have a goodnight Lovey." Thurston then gave her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Lovey got up early, since the Howells had a very busy day ahead of them. Thurston was going to meet the director of the Newport Board of Orphans and tell him what happening at the Hudson Street Orphanage for Girls and was about to leave the bedroom when he saw his wife wake up.

"Good Morning, Lovey. I'm just about to leave for my meeting. I'll let Mr. Brown know everything Annie has told you. He'll know all there is to know about that crude drunken criminal, Ms. Hannigan."

"Oh thank you Thurston darling!", said Lovey jumping out of bed to give him a passionate kiss. Thurston loved her kisses.

"Lovey I'm sorry I can't stay darling, but if I don't leave soon I'll be late for my meeting."

"Well then I'll let you get going, darling. Are we leaving for New York at 10?"

"Yes Lovey. I'll see you later."

Once Thurston was at the office of the director of the Newport Board of Orphanages he began to explain the reason for his meeting.

"My wife and I are planning to adopt an orphan from the Hudson St. Orphanage and we have heard some ghastly things about it from our soon to be daughter."

"Oh I've never received any complaints from anyone about it, so I've never gone to inspect it before," replied Mr. Brown casually.

"Well you are going to hear many complaints right now! The woman who runs the orphanage was drunk when my wife visited the orphanage. The building is very run down and there is no custodial staff. The girls clean the place and sew the dresses they wear and are uneducated and fed inadequately. They never receive Christmas presents either! When I donate money I want to know that it is for a good cause! I don't like funding a drunk's habit and whatever else that crude woman spends it on!," exclaimed Thurston.

"Mr. Howell, I had no knowledge about what is happening there! I am appalled myself! I will go inspect the orphanage first thing tomorrow, Mr. Howell sir!"

"I'm sure you will be just as upset as my wife was when Annie told her."

"Oh yes, Mr. Howell I'm sure I will. Thank you for your complaint. I think I will start inspecting our city's two orphanages annually, other cities are starting that and it sounds like it's time it should start in Newport!"

"That's a splendid idea. My wife and Annie will be thrilled to hear it! Thank you very much."

"Thank you Mr. Howell! You have uncovered something that I wish I had known about sooner."

When Thurston arrived home, Lovey and Annie were ready to go to the airport where Thurston's airplane would take them to New York City. Thurston was going to meet with someone who was selling a company to Thurston. While they were on the plane Lovey began to talk about her plans for the day.

"Annie I thought we could go Christmas shopping and get the girls at the orphanage some presents."

"Oh you'd do that for them Mrs. Howell?"

"Of course I would! Everyone needs Christmas presents!"

"We'll go to the biggest and best toy store in the country and you can get anything for them!"

"Mrs. Howell, I don't think Sandy like flying." Annie's dog was sitting on Annie's lap howling.

"Oh poor dog, I don't think he does either."

"Lovey, Annie I have some wonderful news for you. The orphanage is going to be inspected and I think Ms. Hannigan will lose her license at the orphanage!"

"Oh that's wonderful Thurston. I hope she goes to jail for what she's done!"

"Leapin' Lizards she could go to jail?", asked Annie exited that she may never see Ms. Hannigan again.

"I'm sure there will be enough evidence to send her to jail Annie", said Thurston.

"Oh wow!"

"Now Annie for Christmas gifts for those girls may I suggest Teddy bears, an Elephant stuffed animal and the board game Monopoly", said Thurston.

"Thurston little girls don't like Monopoly! They like to have tea parties with their dolls. But maybe we can find some cute pink stuffed Elephants!"

"Why an Elephant Mr. Howell?"

"To remember our president by, before he leaves office"

"What?"

"Oh Thurston are you trying to teach her about Politics? I just thought maybe a pink elephant would be charming. Annie you can get anything you know, but I'm sure the girls would like something pink."

"I bet they would, Mrs. Howell. I can't wait to see New York City and see a ballet."

"Oh you'll love New York City. Our townhouse is marvelous and so is the ballet",said Lovey who loved going to the ballet, opera and symphony. She was currently on the board of directors of the ballet, a very typical position for a woman in the social register.

That evening the Howell's went to their favorite French restaurant in New York City.

"Annie, I think you are a wonderful young lady and I have enjoyed getting to know these past few days and I've always wanted to have a little girl of my own..",said Lovey ,before taking another sip of champagne.

"What she's trying to say Annie is that we'd like to adopt you",explained Thurston.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell that's really nice of you but I'm not an orphan. When I was a baby, my parents left me with this locket on the doorstep of the orphanage with a note saying they'd come back for me", explained Annie.

"But Annie that was 10…"

"You don't think I have parents anymore Mr. Howell?"

"I think you do Annie! Thurston, we should try to find them!" Lovey was pleading with her eyes.

"Oh could you do that Mr. and Mrs. Howell?"

Well if you would like to, we can", said Thurston highly doubting they were alive but Annie and Lovey seemed so determined to find them.

"Thanks so much Mr. and Mrs. Howell!"

"You are welcome dear. Now let's go to the ballet! I know you will love it!", said Lovey.

As they left for the ballet, Lovey hoped that if they found Annie's parents that she could still visit Annie. She had been starting to love her these last few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening the Howells attended _The Nutcracker_. The Howells proudly introduced Annie to their friends. Some of their friends however were not so thrilled to meet Annie.

"Hello Lovey, Thurston. Is this your little orphan?," asked Emma Worthington with a fake smile.

"Good Evening Emma. This is Annie. Annie, this is Mrs. Worthington. She is Nellie's mother."

"Good evening, Ma'm."

"Are you enjoying your time with Mr. and Mrs. Howell?"

"Oh yes, it's been swell! They just told me they would help me find my parents!"

"I beg your pardon? Lovey, is this true?" Emma felt like snickering, but disguised her snicker with a cough.

"Yes, it is Emma. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh, yes quite wonderful!" Emma's voice was dripping with sarcasm. In Emma's oppinon, it sounded like a stupid thing to do. Had Lovey gone mad?

"Annie, this is Mr. Worthington. He is in charge of the largest bank in the country," said Thurston.

"How nice to meet you, Annie."

"You too sir."

"I am so excited to see this production! The costumes and scenery I'm sure will be marvelous as always! You'll love it Annie, dear!" Exclaimed Lovey.

Emma couldn't believe it. Had Lovey Howell called Annie, dear?

"Well Lovey, without all of the fundraising you helped with, it wouldn't be as wonderful! My dear, you and Thurston practically financed the production!"

"Yes, Thurston and I love the ballet!"

"I can't wait to see the Nutcracker! Mrs. Howell read me the story this afternoon."

"Reading stories, really Lovey! For goodness sake, you are not the child's mother!"

Upon hearing this, Lovey was hurt. She was beginning to love Annie as her own daughter. She would not listen to Emma's words, though for they did not matter.

"I do think that anyone who is a guest of the Howell's deserves the best. Besides Annie has never had anyone be very kind to her before. The horrible woman who runs the orphanage is hardly a saint!"

"Oh I suppose even a poor orphan is entitled to some happiness, replied Emma.

"Come along, Annie. There are more people I'd like you to meet." Not that Lovey had really wanted Annie to meet Emma. She detested Emma as much as she detested Erica Tiffany-Smilth. It was just expected that they exchange pleasantries. Other friends of the Howell's were more pleasant to talk to.

The ballet was as delightful as Lovey had predicted. Annie loved it very much. That night the Howells stayed in their townhouse that was just as grand as their Newport home and Annie was just as amazed by it. It was just about as large and grand.

"Have you enjoyed your day Annie?" Lovey had just tucked Annie in bed.

"Yes Mrs. Howell. It was real swell. I can't believe that Ms. Hannigan could go to jail. The ballet was wonderful, but I don't like Mrs. Worthington. She's as mean as her daughter."

"I agree dear. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we are having a party at our home in Newport."

"Oh wow! I've never been to a party before!"

"Really? I hope you'll enjoy it very much. I'm sorry to tell you the Worthingtons will be there. They invited us to an event this season, so it's important that we invite them to the Christmas party. Goodnight, darling." Lovey kissed Annie goodnight. Emma's comment about Annie not being her daughter came to mind. Oh how I wish she was my daughter, Lovey thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve at the Howell Mansion had always been a wonderful and extravagant holiday. It was the day of the Howell's annual Christmas party. It was the highlight of the winter social season and had been for years. It was Annie's first party ever and she was very excited. That afternoon the dress that Lovey had designed especially for Annie had arrived and Annie loved it. It was red with white sleeves. Thurston had announced to the public that Annie was looking for her parents, who had promised that they would return in the note and half of a locket that they had left with her on the steps of the orphanage ten years ago and a search for them was underway As optimistic as Lovey was, she believed that Annie's parents may come back for her.

"Annie, I'm quite sure we'll find your parents!" Annie was showing off her newly delivered Christmas dress.

"Really, Mrs. Howell? I don't think Mr. Howell, thinks that."

"Well, I think so, dear, but right now we are going to make sure you have a marvelous Christmas! That dress looks wonderful on you! Do you like it, Annie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Howell, thank you! Has Mr. Howell got help looking for my parents?"

"Yes he's talked with J. Edgar Hoover. A search is occurring all across the country for your parents!"

"Leapin' Lizards!"

Lovey smiled upon hearing Annie's signature phrase. She thought it was adorable.

"Now you go and have fun at your tea at Elizabeth's dear. I'm going to check on the food preparation in the kitchen."

Bye, Mrs. Howell."

Goodbye, Annie."

About an hour later Thurston's secretary said that she had interviewed 500 couples in two days, all eager for the $50,000 reward that Thurston and Lovey had promised Annie's parent's if they came forward.

"I never knew there were so many dishonest people in the world. I interviewed 500 couples (with the help of FBI detectives) and not one of them knew about the locket."

"Oh, dear!, poor Annie! Wait, if we can't find her parents, Thurston and I can adopt her!" Lovey was thrilled at the thought of adoption, but knew that Annie would be saddened to find out she was an orphan

That evening Annie enjoyed her first party, very much. She was introduced to the most prestigious families on the East Coast. Most thought she was darling, but some like the Worthington's didn't like the idea of having not the "right kind" of child stay at the Howell's home.

"How wonderful to spend Christmas with the Howell's dear. I'm Mrs. Gloria Vanderduck. This is my son, Anthony." Gloria was a very kind lady who thought it was wonderful that the Howell's had invited Annie for the week and were looking for her parents. She cared about orphans and was on the New York City Board of Orphans.

"Hello, Annie it's nice to meet you, do you want to play Go Fish?",asked Anthony.

"That's a very kind offer Anthony, but Annie, before you and your friends play cards, I want you to meet everyone, dear."

"Ok, Mrs. Howell."

After meeting everyone, Annie played card games, while drinking some kiddie cocktails and swam in the heated indoor pool with Anthony, Elizabeth and other friends. It was a wonderful party and Annie was looking forward to Christmas Day. Lovey and Thurston were planning on telling Annie the news about not finding her parents, and hoped that she would want to become Annie Howell.


End file.
